Dark Temptatons
by evilRevan
Summary: "Oh Avatar, I do intend to make good on my promise." Amorra One-shot.


His fingers were like a ghost's touch, light and fleeting upon her cheek. She didn't shy away from his touches. Just the motion of his thumb across her cheek sent the young woman into a blissful lull. Everything felt so- _perfect_.

At the beginning, Amon held her heart out of fear. Right now, he held her heart in a completely different way. She _loved_ him and he_ loved_ her. Both of them had fallen, _fallen_ hard in love.

Korra lifted a single hand, her fingers gently caressing the cold porcelain mask. She could practically feel his burning gaze all over her body.

It was warm, _electrifying_ even. Their feelings were forbidden, completely unthinkable and irrational. And yet both of them shared loving glances, passionate kisses, and sweet caresses. Caution was thrown to the wind whenever they found themselves alone. Which was rare.

Enemies became _lovers, _secret lovers.

A rough hand covered hers, his brown eyes fixated on Korra's blissful face. Her dark cheeks flushed with heat, tinting them a rosy red. His thumb brushed across her left cheek, leaving behind an electrifying sensation.

Slowing leaning forward, Amon's mask was pressed against the Avatar's, lush warm lips. Every muscle in her body loosened up that very moment. Her small arms wrapped around his large neck, pressing him against her chest. The kiss was false, but the feeling behind it said everything in the world.

Snaking into his hood, deft little fingers brushed across rough a few leather straps. With little thought or persuasion, they were undone. The two of them broke off for a second, allowing the offending mask to slide off, falling to the ground with a loud clink.

Amon reinitiated the kiss. At first his kisses were soft and gentle and then turned rough with need, with passion. Illicit moaned echoed back and forth while hands left fleeting touches.

Drunk on passion and lust, both fell into a lulling calm. No danger, just fiery kisses and ghostly touches. The world that lingered inside their heads faded away, forgotten beneath their delicious lust.

Fire consumed their lips, their fingers leaving the other craving for more.

"I thought you said she was around here, Mako?" A voice echoed from the floor below them. "I'm sure of it. She said she was going to check this place out." Another voice echoed below.

Realizing company had arrived, the two reluctantly separated from their heated embrace. Korra began straightening out her shirt, smoothing and attempting to make it look _normal._

"Seems our allotted time has come and gone." Amon whispered, frustration lacing every word as he firmly placed his mask on. "Seems so," Korra mumbled, feeling just as equally frustrated.

Silently listening, the voices began to die, fading into the background of eerie creaks and groans.

They were safe, for now.

Taking what little time they had left, those same smooth carved lips grazed over her's. It was brief but still held the same sort of feelings even in such a- _delicate_ situation. He pulled back only to move closer to her earlobe, his breath setting it ablaze.

"We'll finish this another time." His voice teased, smiling at the sound of her sucking in air. Forbidden thoughts flooded inside her hazy head. The urge to satisfy every single one of them had the man teetering on the edge. Willpower was the only thing holding them back.

"You forget I've already heard that promise before," She lustfully purred, pushing his willpower even further. "... and you failed to fulfill it." There it was. That same teasing tone Amon had used before.

She would be his downfall for sure. So be it.

Swiftly and gracefully, both of her hands were pinned up above her, smoldering blue eyes staring right into his. Closing the gap he pressed against her, lightly touching her inner thighs. He tempted her just like she tempted him.

"Oh Avatar, I do intend to make good on my promise." His free hand slid up her shirt, tempting the young Avatar further."…But we do not have the time to indulge in such endeavors." A quiet curse rose from her lips.

It was expected.

Slowly he released his wriggling prey, watching the growing sexual tension building within her eyes. Now she felt the same as he did. _Unsatisfied. Painfully unfulfilled _

No matter. Their frustration would be _rectified _in the future, in the _near_ future. For now only light burning touches could quench their insatiable lust.

Reluctantly and painfully, her smoldering blue eyes watched the wooden door. Still no voices, but one had to be careful. To tumble now would do only harm. For in the eyes of others they would reject their new found passion venomously.

Now was a good time as any to depart. With one last lingering gaze, he faded into the shadows; waiting to seek the young avatar out another time.

Korra on the other hand just spouted a steady stream of colorful curses. "If you don't make good on your promise, I'm castrating you later." She hissed, giving him one final look. A deep chuckle reverberated all around her.

"Why Avatar, you underestimate me." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**AN:** Ok this was based upon a song I stumbled upon. It's called "I know I'm a Wolf" by Young Heretics. I HIGHLY recommend you listen to that song.


End file.
